Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a portable information terminal, an information processing device and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique for the portable information terminal to remote-control the information processing device.
Description of the Background Art
Conventional information processing devices called as MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) including copy and/or scan function are used with network access and are allowed to send and receive a variety of data such as document data. By way of example, the information processing device may send image data generated with scan function to devices such as a server over a network.
In these days, portable information terminals such as tablet terminals or smart phones have become widely popular. This type of portable information terminal includes a function allowing a short distance wireless communication with a specific device with NFC (Near Field Communication) besides wireless network connection function to LAN (Local Area Network) or WAN (Wide Area Network), or public phone lines.
This type of conventional portable information terminals are caused to operate in cooperation with the information processing device. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2007-310865 A. According to this known technique, after an e-mail is written by a user on the portable information terminal the one he or she is used to write with, the portable information terminal forwards mail information as to the written unsent e-mail to the information processing device. As acquiring the mail information from the portable information terminal, the information processing device sends the e-mail after attaching image data generated with scan function to the e-mail. According to the known technique, after the e-mail is written on the portable information terminal the one he or she is used to write with, the information processing device acquires the mail information as to the e-mail and sends. Compared to a case where the user writes the e-mail by operating an operational panel of the information processing device the one he or she is not used to write with, the user's operation efficiency is improved.
Even with the known technique, the user is required to write the e-mail by him/herself on the portable information terminal. So, the user needs to, for example, enter a destination address of the e-mail or mail text by manual. Although the user may write the e-mail on the portable information terminal the one he or she is used to write with, long burden is still on the user. The user should operate by manual and which is still bothersome.
Cloud services that stores a variety of data such as document data over an internet have been provided in these days. Through the cloud services, anytime-anywhere data uploading or downloading is allowed under the environment where accessible to the internet, so the cloud services are convenient. In particular, with the popularization of the portable information terminals such as tablet terminals or smart phones in these days, many users use the cloud service through the portable information terminals. In near future, more users will use the portable information terminals to take therein the image data generated by the information processing device with scan function and to upload the image data to the cloud service, or to forward the image data downloaded from the cloud service to the information processing device and to cause the information processing device to produce a printed output based on the image data with print function.
It, however, is inefficient to take the data to upload to the cloud service or that downloaded from the cloud service once in the portable information terminal. This process does not provide any user-friendliness. It is necessary for the information processing device to directly upload the image data generated by itself with scan function to the cloud service or to directly download the image data stored on the cloud service and produce the printed output based on the image data.
The information processing devices installed at places such as offices are shared by multiple users. The conventional information processing devices do not store therein information regarding the cloud service normally used by each user or authentication information such as user ID or password for logging into a user's account to use the cloud service.
With the above-mentioned conventional information processing device, it is assumed that the user uploads the data directly from the information processing device to the cloud service. In such a case, the user has to enter information such as the destination address to connect to the cloud service on the information processing device and logs into the cloud service by entering the authentication information including user ID and password through the information processing device. The user is required to make such operation by manual every time he or she connects to the cloud service through the information processing device. So, this operation is bothersome for the user.
In order to improve the operability when connecting to the cloud service from the information processing device, the information such as that regarding the cloud service used by each user or the authentication information for each user to log into the cloud service, for example, may be registered in advance with the information processing device. More than one information processing devices, however, is installed at the conventional offices. It is also bothersome to register in advance all the information regarding the cloud service used by all the users with every information processing device. Each company provides different services over the network for the cloud service and each user selects the cloud service that satisfies his or her needs. In particular, some users may use more than one cloud services depending on the usage. In order to register the cloud service used by each user with the information processing device, the service needs to be registered for each user and sometimes more than one services needs to be registered for one user. The registration operation got extremely complex. Also, when the user changes the cloud service that he or she used to use, the information registered with the information processing device needs to be updated every time the user changes the cloud service. Again, the bothersome change operation needs to be made.